


Spider-Man Power to change.

by Aurazian



Series: My Spiderman works [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU cannon divergence, And peter survives, BAMF Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gwen is in the story., Mark of Kaine, No beta we die like Uncle Ben, Peters abilities are slightly different, Smart Peter Parker, The Web of Life and Destiny, Tony dies in the snap, obviously, vision lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: I wasn't sure if I should mark this for major character death. But then I remembered Uncle Ben always dies.Peter gains his powers when bitten by a radioactive spider, but this time, he also gains the ability to peer through the multiverse, which affects him and how he uses his powers and intelligence.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: My Spiderman works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078913
Comments: 26
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my take on a Spider-Man story.

Peter Parker isnt having a good day he hit his head on a locker at school this morning, Flash Thompson bullied him for a bit, and to top it all off he was butten by a spider. He just wants to sleep and let this day become history. But of course, the universe won't allow that.

Opening his eyes, Peter finds himself somewhere he doesnt recognise. hearing an explosion in the distance Peter turns to see a man in blue and red spandex fighting another man in a metal rhino suit "what the fuck" watching as the smaller man punches the rhino man to the ground, Peter becomes enthralled with the situation.

Not paying attention Peter doesnt notice the crowd fleeing from the rhino man until some of them start passing through him. Shocked Peter reaches out and lets his hand pass few a few people "a vision?" 

"Not quite" hearing a voice Peter turns around to see a man in a mechanical spider suit.

"Who are you"

"I am the Master Weaver" the large individual introduces himself "and I must say this is a rather unusual ability you have manifested. To peer into other realities through the Web of Life and Destiny, simply remarkable" the Master Weaver says with facination in his tone.

"You mean this is, another universe" Peter's mind starts racing at this thought.

"Yes and all are connected to the Web through the spider people. And you Peter are your universe's spider" the Weaver uses large motions with his arms to emphasise his statement "though you are the fastest to discover the Web of Life. Your powers haven even finnished manifesting yet" the Weaver barely whispers the last part.

"I can see other realities. Can I see their history" Peter keeps getting progressively more excited

"I don't know. Just promise you wont give up before you try" with that the Master Weaver fades into the wind.

"Don't give up?" Turning around Peter watches as the spider of this universe is about to defeat the rhino man focusing a little everything stops before it begins to move backwards.

As things begin to move backwards he start to shitf into different locations in New York only stopping when he sees the spider cradling the body of a blond woman.crying vengeance against his enemy. A man on a hover board in a green suit "he continues despite this pain. What motivates him" pushing further back he sees it. Uncle Ben lays on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound. With this realities version of his crying over the man, while his uncle delivers the iconic line "remember boy, with great power comes great responsibility"

Peter tears up when he sees this it may be the Ben of qnother universe but it doesnt make it any less painful to see "so thats why. His pain is his driving force" wiping some tears away Peter wills his conscience out of this reality and into another.

Time and time again Peter watches as uncle bens across the multiverse are killed in cold blood and bocome the influence and greatest motivation of each spider. 

Hearing a gunshot Peter wakes startled with his spider sense pulsing in his head. Running out of his room Peter makes his way downstairs to the living room to see a stranger holding a gun standing at the door and his uncle on the floor. Feeling his blood run cold Peter leaps across the room and punches the burgler knocking him out cold with a single strike.

"May. MAY! Call the ambulance, Ben's been shot" trying to hold the wound so that Ben doesnt bleed out Peter does everything he can remember from that obligatory first aid class to keep his uncle alive. But before the Ambulance can arrive Ben passes from the world, leaving the words peter had already heard is so many different variations.

* * *

The next day is a dark one for all who knew the Parker household, Ben was a respected man by all who knew him. Kind, and considerate to all. Bht no one knew what peter was going though. He had seen Ben die throughout multiple realities. He should have moved sooner.

But nothing would change what had already happened. Deciding sitting in his room wont change anything Peter decides to go for a walk. Making his way through the city Peter dips into an alleyway before walking up a wall when he is out of sight, his Super Equilibrium making the process rather easy. When he reaces the roof he looks over the streets before propping his hood upand putting on a mask.

Breathing in Peter prepares himself for what he is about to do. Feeling his heart race in his chest Peter steels his nerves before taking a running start and leaping with all his strength easily clearing the gap to the next building. And then the next, then the next, then the next.

Peter quickly calms down a little from the fear he had of this and starts up a good rhythm with his running before making his way to a high roof. Looking over the city Peter can understand the desire to protect the city.

Making his way home Peter has a faint smile on his face thinking about his time with Uncle Ben. When he walks back into the house he checks on Aunt May before making his way back to his room.

* * *

Over the next couple days Peter starts designing his suit and eventually takes to the streets as Spider-Man. While public reception is torn initially Peter tries to contain any and all damage as best he can, stopping the criminals as swiftly and precisely as he can.

Traversing the Web of Life and Destiny every night as his body sleeps, Peter learns most of the problems with being Spider-Man. Namely that his financial and educational circumstances usually die quite quickly, so in order to counter this Peter installs a small system that will read his curriculum to him as he swings around the city saving people, and begins taking photos of himself as Spider-Man and allowing J. Jonah Jameson to use them for a small price, knowing that the man would pay for really high quality photo's of Spider-Man.

Walking through the school Peter listens to the people around him talking about Spider-Man and a smile forms across his face before he makes his way back to the class before the bell rings.

Sitting in the class Peter listens as people shuffle into the room and eventually someone who he thinks he doesnt recognize but after a moment he does, it's Gwen Stacy.

Calming himself Peter calms down knowing the universe is moving to kill either one if them, something he will not stand for. Returning to reality he realizes that Gwen is moving to sit next to him.

Sitting down next to Peter, Gwen looks over to him "hey, my names Gwen whats yours" Peter hesitates for a moment before taking her hand "Peter Parker. Its a pleasure to meet you Gwen" shaking the blond's hand Peter moves back to his work. 

A few minutes later Gwen looks over to Peter's desk and sees that he isn't actually doing the school work as its moved to the side and already done 'how could he finnish it so quickly' turning back to her own work Gwen gets to work on it, finnishing the work sheets Gwen sees that its already three quarter's through class time.

* * *

When Gwen gets home after school she cant get her mind off of Peter. The quick thinking genius who finnished his days school work in a few minutes.

When Gwens mother walk out of the living room she sees her daughter walking into the building "Hey Gwen, how was your day" when Gwen doesnt answer she gets a little worried "Gwen, are you okay" 

Snapping out of her thoughts Gwen sees her mother "Hm, oh I'm fine" she then walks up to her room and gets changed out of her school uniform, before making her way back to the living room.

Walking into the living room Gwen sits down next to her mother 'hey mum, how was your day"

"It was fine just qnother day at the office taking calls from people who dont know what they are doing. Yours" 

"It was okay I guess. I made a few acquaintances"

"Ooh, any boys?" Gewns mother has a large grin on her face.

Gwen deadpans at this looks knowing what's going theough her mother's head "Mum. yes there were, there was a rather nice one called Peter. His eye's were kind, protective even" Gwen thinks back through the day "we had a few classes together, whenever I didn't understand anything, he could explain it to me rather easily"

Helen listens as her daughter tqlks about Peter but cant help asking another question "Was he good looking" 

Gwen stops to think when she hears this "well, yes" 

This conversation with her mother continues until her father gets home and she can escape back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a reveiw.


	2. Choice and Determination.

Peter finds himself frequently diving into the pasts of his alternate selves seeing their careers as heroes and the mistakes they made. This does not make things much easier for him as he continues to make mistakes while trying to help people.

Getting back from a run around the city, Peter hops through his window, taking off his Spider-man suit. 'This is a lot tougher than I thought it would be.' Collapsing onto his bead, Peter took some deep breaths and stabilised his breathing before going back to producing his web-shooters.

"The various me's have a problem with their suits. In that, they break too quickly, and with the rouges gallery, they have to deal with" Peter looks over to his other project. A small black sludge in a jar. "If I can replicate the way Venom can acclimate objects in some of the various realities, then I may be able to make a bio-nano suit." He then reaches over to a small recording device "the only question is, can I?" He then closes off his thoughts recording.

Peter spins on his chair thinking about the many chairs and umbrellas he has crashed into while running across the walls of New York "I still haven't finished my web-shooters. I'll need them soon as Green Goblin usually shows up a few months after Spider-Man." moving back to his web-shooters Peter continues trying to get the ratios for the webbing right. While he can learn it from watching another one of the spider people, he would never accept it.

Reactivating the voice recorder, Peter gets back to work. "Despite my best effort, I cannot bring myself to stop Gwen from approaching me. She is extraordinary, her mind is a gift, and her father has instilled great and kind morals within her. I can understand why she dies in many timelines." He stops working on the web-shooters for a moment "I will not let her die" he then pressed a switch and a string of webbing shoots out of the web-shooter. "Excelsior!" Peter raises his hands in cheer before thumbing the web that is now connected to the web-shooter. A vibration runs through the webbing "I have completed the web-shooters. Now I need to finish the suit." Peter rolls back away from the desk.

"Peter honey are you alright" May calls from downstairs having heard Peters cry "I'm great Aunt May just making progress on a personal project!" He then turns back to the voice recorder "I think I will need to tell Aunt May about Spider-Man soon. She always figures it out pretty quickly." He then stops the recording.

Stepping out of his room, Peter decides not to push his work and make mistakes that he could otherwise avoid. Walking down the stairs, Peter makes his way into the living room. "hey Aunt May, how was your day."

"Peter. It was good. What happened upstairs" May is standing in the kitchen chopping potatoes to go with dinner.

"I completed a project of mine. I was a little happy about that" Peter scratches the back of his head. Be knew he could do it be had seen it complete before, but doing it himself still pit a smile on his face. "I've decided to take a break so that I don't make a mistake in my excitement." 

"May. I have something I need to talk to you about" Peter walks over to the bench of the Kitchen thinking about her finding out by herself "it's about the day that Uncle Ben died" hearing this May stops for a moment "of course Pete what is it"

Peter takes a seat and breaths in "I have superpowers. I awakened them when a radioactive spider bit me on the day Uncle Ben died. It came with a whole host of powers. Super strength, speed, durability, reflexes, senses, equilibrium, the ability to cling to any surface a healing factor and a precognitive danger sense" Peter looks up to his Aunt. She is watching him with shock in her eyes "the last one links me to the Web of Life and Destiny which holds the multiverse together. Unlike the many anchors across the multiverse, I could access the web and look into the lives of my alternate selves. I saw ben dying in many alternate realities, and I wasn't fast enough." Peter's voice begins to break under his tears "if I had left the web a few seconds sooner if I had been more vigilant. I could have saved him" Peter feels hands take his own.

Looking straight into her Nephews eyes, May can see the guilt that pervades them "Peter. Ben would never fault you for that; you tried, you knew something was going to happen and raced down to save him" Aunt May is crying as she talks to Peter "you couldn't have known he would have died that night."

"I should have" Peter chokes out these last words before he can no longer hold the tears and he starts to cry. May takes Peter into her arms and hands him cry her fair share of tears too. "So does that mean you're the one I've heard about on the radio the boy climbing across the walls of New York helping people in need." Peter nods his head "I'm proud of you. It would prefer you didn't do it because I can guess it'll be dangerous. But if you're half as stubborn as your parents or Benjamin, I know you won't" May breaks the hug and looks into Peter's eyes. "Promise me you'll be as safe as you can be. And don't forget to use this." She taps him on the head with a smile on her face.

"I promise May." Peter dries his tears and looks into May's eyes.

* * *

Swinging around the city, Peter is filled with exhilaration. The feeling of riding through the city, the air is beating against his body as he falls only to find again. 

The automatic reading program he set into his suit stops to report a robbery taking place, and a Peter starts to swing across the city following after the chase.

Flying down the street Peter sees the thieves trying to escape the police most cars turning to the side of the road to give way to the law "found them" swinging down the street Peter jumps down onto the getaway car and ducks his head down to the window quickly webbing up the two thieves making sure to get the drivers legs and jumps. Lifting the vehicle with him, Peter flips and lands holding the car while waiting for the wheels to stop spinning before putting it back down.

"Fasten your seatbelts as we land you been flying with spider airlines" placing the car down the thieves don't move as they have been webbed to their seats. Peter looks up to see the police looking at him fear and amazement, in their eyes "don't worry officers I'm on the side if good" he then jumps up to a nearby building and runs to the roof. "Oh right." turning back around he walks back to the ground "sorry I forgot to give you something." reaching into the small backpack he was wearing Peter pulls out a bottle "this makes the webs dissolve faster, pour a bit onto the webbing, and it'll expedite the process it'll take an hour otherwise." 

Taking the bottle the officer takes off the lid only to see a cap underneath with holes in it taking out the cap he sees a powder "let's see if it works" putting the cap back the officer shakes a little over some loose webbing, and sure enough, it starts to fall apart and disappear.

Peter watches this with a smile under his mask as the police take the two thrive away and decide he should leave before they focus on him "There are instructions on how to make it on the back be responsible with that" Peter then turns back around and runs back up the wall.

After a few more hours of stopping muggings, helping people carry heavy objects and assisting the elderly across the street, Peter makes his way home and crashes for the night.

Due to his heavy use of the spider-sense, Peter had gone the whole day unharmed despite the multiple guns being fired in his direction.

Moving back to his currently most important project Peter takes out the black goo and begins working on it trying to find a way to make it acclimate other objects into it's being, only stopping after he is called down for dinner.

This life continues for a couple of months with Peter designing some quality of life items and selling them to Horizon Labs to make Peter enough money to start putting his plans to make sure both he, and Gwen Stacy can live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moved to Sydney, so I'm currently processing that, but it's nice to not be in the chaotic climate of Tasmania.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Progress both good and potentially bad.

Getting Aunt May's help Peter begins setting the groundwork for Parker Industries, simply labelling under P.I. and not telling anyone the full name of the store so that they can remain anonymous for the time being. This takes a couple of months, but in this time the Green Goblin appears and starts to wreak havoc on the city, but it doesn't last long.

Webbing the Green Goblin's hand to the wall, Peter turns around and catches the glider as it flies towards him stopping it mid-flight. "What, how." Green Goblin looks on in disbelief as his glider is held in the air. 

"Because I'm stronger than you Norman." Peter walks over, looking through the Broken mask of the Goblin, seeing the fear in the other man's eyes.

Norman looks into Spider-Man's eyes "Are you going to kill me?" Norman Osborn's voice shakes as he asks this fully expecting to die.

"No, I don't kill." Peter gets back up "that'll make me no better than the thugs a apprehend on the daily" switching out his web fluid for a more potent variant Peter binds Norman and waits a few minutes for the police to arrive as they were following their fight earlier. He then leaves without a word as he sees Captain Stacy with them and trusts the man.

When Peter gets home, he climbs through his window, hissing in pain at the multiple cuts that adorn his body. Carefully taking the suit off, Peter begins to clean the wounds and bandages them before putting a shirt on. Walking back downstairs, Peter sees Aunt May sitting by the radio listening to the broadcast. 

"Norman Osborn has been taken into custody and is being moved to a maximum-security prison. We will get back to you when we have more information" the broadcast then stops with classical music playing in its place.

Walking out to the living room Peter clears his throat to get Aunt May's attention "I'm home." he slowly lowers himself down to one of the lounge chairs not bothering to hide his pain.

"Oh my goodness, Peter, are you alright." May races over to peter.

"Just a couple cuts. It was a tough fight, but they'll heal by tomorrow morning." Peter smiles, knowing that he has taken down his first villain.

"Let me take a look at them." Peter complies and takes off his shirt so that Aunt May can check the cuts. "Poorly done but since you did it for yourself, it's passable. I'll correct a few of them" the next few minutes pass in silence as May fixes a few of his bandages.

Peter whines in pain a few times as May corrects his work in a few places "thank you, Aunt May." 

The next morning Peter rushes into the Daily Bugle early in the morning to give J Jonah Jameson a good enough picture for the front cover in time for print.

* * *

Gwen likes to believe she is rather intelligent her grades are top-notch and she aces every test with ease, but whenever she looks over to see what Peter is working on, she can not wrap her head around it.

But today is different. Something else has caught her attention; Peter seems to be in pain as every movement is stunted and now and then he reaches for and rubs his sides. She decides she'll ask him about it during lunch.

During lunch, Gwen walks up to Peter and places her hand on his shoulder "Hey Peter. You okay" she watches his face turn to shock, before quickly shifting to the realisation and understanding.

Peter is surprised Gwen noticed but then again her father is a police captain so seeing people nurse injuries is probably nothing new to her "yeah I was hurt a bit yesterday these are nothing but phantom pains."

"Oh, that's good I was worried for a moment there" Gwen takes a seat next to Peter "so what were you working on in class today." 

"My school work." Peter stops after that with a smirk on his face "for the first few minutes at least; then I started to work on my project with bioengineering. It's something I've been working on for a bit." 

"What's it supposed to do." Gwen watches as Peter begins to explain his idea with enthusiasm. An organic substance that can acclimate technology into it's being, and gaining its properties and functions.

Gwen enjoys listening to Peter ramble on about his projects the enthusiasm he always seems like an excited puppy when he does. "And so when it's complete I should just be able to control it with my mind." Looking to Gwen, Peter smiles while holding up his notes on the project.

"So you're trying to make adaptable Biotech?" Gwen looks at Peter with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, pretty much." Peter stuffs the book back into his bag and continues to eat his lunch. He was eating enough for three, to the disbelief of many.

Gwen looks at the clouds trying to decide her head whether she should make a move on Peter. Sterling her resolve she turns to the boy "hey Peter, would you like to get something to eat after school today."

"Sure thing. Just a. Warning though I have something I'm doing and so if I need to leave on an emergency then I will." Peter looks to Gwen, giving her the heads up.

Gwen is a little confused by this. Peter is a smart kid, but she can't think of why he would be so busy "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for my future because there is something I both want and have to do." The look in peters eyes becomes serious "it's a bit important that for the time being I don't miss anything regarding it. I need to make sure everything is running properly, and if anything goes wrong, I need to be there to fix it."

"You're not going to tell me?" Gwen looks to Peter with the cutest expression she can muster.

"Nope. It's a secret." Peter raises a finger over his mouth and makes the silence gesture with a smile.

* * *

After school.

Peter and Gwen are sitting at a coffee shop together, listening to the ambience of the city as the waiter comes up and gives them their drinks.

Giving a simple thank you, they take their drinks and return to their silence. "This is nice." Peter breaks the quiet, watching the cars zip by. "I've been a little none stop since uncle ben died. So this is nice to stop."

"What was he like? Your uncle ben." 

Peter smiles, thinking back to the kind of man his uncle was "he was." Peter pauses for a moment trying to find the words. "The greatest uncle to ever dad. He was moral and just, kind and responsible. And he raised me to share in those qualities. He always saw the best in people, and tried to draw it out of them." Peter sheds a tear, thinking about his Uncle Ben.

"I wish I could have met him" Gwen looks out the window while Peter wipes his tear away.

Peter, let's out a little chuckle thinking about that "He would have adored you." Looking to Gwen, he smiles "Aunt May definitely will."

After their coffee, Peter walks Gwen back home so that she could be safe "well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see ya" Gwen stops for a moment before she decides to kiss him on the cheek and run back into her home.

Walking home in a daze, Peter takes a seat in his bedroom. Activating his voice recorder, he starts to speak "I know that the closer I get to her as either of my identities, the more danger she is in. But I can't stop, it's like a magnetic attraction; I can't help but be drawn to her" Peter watches as the red light blinks signalling it's recording "but I feel like it's moving too quickly. My universe's Gwen is much more confident and self-assured than most. I hope I can prepare enough that she is safe" looking out the window Peter leans his head on his hand "I'll need to defeat my supervillains with greater efficiency than any other me so that they don't come back." He then presses the button to stop recording and goes back to work on the bio-suit.

* * *

As Spider-Man walks through the skyline of New York, he watches the police catch someone attempting a small store robbery. With a smile on his face knowing be didn't need to interfere and jumps away.

Swinging down the street, Peter hears his phone begin to ring. Stopping on a higher building, Peter pulls it out and looks at the screen seeing its from P.I. he pulls out a voice modulator and attaches it before answering.

"P.I. CEO speaking what's the problem."

"Well um the first shipment of noise-cancelling headphones has been high jacked Sir, and we don't know whether we will be able to get them back or not"

"That's annoying but not the end of the world. Listen start preparing the second batch in case the first doesn't get back in time. Don't worry; it'll all be alright. Now is there anything else?"

"No Sir"

"Then I'll take my leave then. Good day"

Peter then bands up and switches his reading program to switch to the police radio frequency and after a few minutes hears of a group of officers who are chasing after a stolen truck with his product in it.

"Found you" taking off across the city Peter moves at incredible speeds and after a short period catches up to the truck. Webbing the door closed so that the headphones don't pour out the back Peter zips around the front and webs up the two sitting in the front and stops the vehicle.

Opening the back of the truck, "I wonder what my present is this time" Peter disarms the third thief before he can fire his gun and webs him up too. "A third thief. You shouldn't have"

When the police cars catch up, Peter turns to them. "Happy birthday officers." And then leaps off into the rooftops again.

"I probably shouldn't do that too often otherwise it'll be pretty easy for them to figure out my identity." leaping up to the top of one of the larger building he can reach Peter looks back down to the city. "Some people probably noticed me hauling ass across the city."

Leaping off the building, Peter makes his way back home and crashes for the day, stopping a few mugging attempts on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

As the next day rolls around and Peter makes his way to school, he begins to worry, not knowing how to talk to Gwen. "Common Peter you know you can do this you've seen other you's do it a thousand times."

"Hey, Peter" hearing a voice call him from behind Peter almost jumps into the air but keeps his feet planted on the ground.

"Hey, Ned. Please don't sneak up on me like that." Calming himself, Peter takes a couple of deep breaths.

"So how are things going between you and Gwen."

"What. Me and Gwen, what are you talking about, nothings happening" Ned raises his eyebrows at this knowing that Peter is terrible at lying. "She kissed me yesterday. On the cheek, but still."

"Ooooh good for you Peter Benjamin Parker. Going to ask her out."

"Oh my God ned, please don't."

Tapping Peter on the shoulder, Ned stops "okay, but what have I missed. I was out of town visiting the family."

"Spider-Man beat Green Goblin. It turns out he was Norman Ozborn and was taken to prison" Peter then continues to walk into the school Ned following him "Ozcorp's been tanking. The company shareholders are doing everything they can to sell their shares before they're worth nothing."

"Norman was a bit off. But to think he would go full supervillain. That's pretty cool" Peter and Ned take a seat in their first class for the day "okay now let's talk about your lady problem."

"Ned, please. I know she likes me, and I do like her, but it's not that simple."

"Then why are you hesitating man." Ned cannot understand what is going through Peters bead right now.

"I don't know Ned. I don't know" the last part is more a whisper and Ned barely hear it over the rest of the class. "I'll talk to her after school today."

* * *

As the hour's tick by, Peter gets more and more nervous and eventually decides to send a text instead.

P: hey, Gwen, I would like to talk to you after school today if you have time.

G: sure thing how about we meet outside the school.

P: I'll see you there.

G: p

"Okay, Peter, you can do this" Peter then spends the rest of the day trying to hype himself up, To little avail.

When the school day ends, and Peter says goodbye to Ned. He waits out by the school gate for Gwen, and they leave together. 

Sitting in Central Park, Peter and Gwen watch the birds fly around "so you wanna talk about yesterday, Pete."

"Yeah, but first there's something I think you have a right to know" the tone in Peter's voice is uncharacteristically serious which surprises Gwen. So she nods, and he continues.

"Okay. First things first. I want you to know I do like you. You're amazing in so many ways I cannot begin to describe" Gwen blushes a little when she hears this.

"But I have superpowers" now this surprises Gwen, but with mutants being a thing it's not out if the realm of possibility "one of them is the ability to peer into alternate realities. No two are identical, but there are universal consistent, in all but one reality where he exists my Uncle Ben does. And in every reality where we both exist. One of us will eventually die a tragic death." Peter turns to look at Gwen seeing the expression on her face warp to one of disbelief "that's why I tried to put a wall between us when we first met. Of course, that didn't work, so I had to try something else."

"I have been spending the past couple of months trying to prepare so that I can protect you, and we could hopefully be happy." He then holds up his phone, and it shows the Parker Industries logo on its screen "I'm the founder of P.I. it isn't much right now, but it will be I'm using it to amass wealth and resources so that I can protect you."

Gwen stares into Peter's eyes for a reasonable amount of time trying to find any deception, but she can't and eventually relents "that's a lot, Peter."

"I know. But you have the right to know."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes just watching the ducks swim across the pond before Gwen breaks the silence. "Despite all that, I'm still willing to give us a chance." Gwen shuffles over and leans on Peter's shoulder while taking his hand. "I mean you've already been doing everything you can to protect me, haven't you."

"I don't want you to get hurt" Peter leans his head atop Gwen's.

Gwen knows Peter will protect her as seen with what he is already accomplished in this short period "You won't let that happen. Even if you have to fight the universe."

For the next two hours, the two sit there comfortably by each other's side.

Walking Gwen home, Peter feels satisfied. He had spent so much time thinking about how being with Gwen could cause him pain, that he hadn't stopped to think about the ways it could make him happy.

* * *

After walking Gwen home, Peter swings through the city with exuberance. Saving the locals and tying up criminals.

Closing the distance on yet another stolen vehicle, Peter quickly stops the car while trying to do as little damage to it as possible.

Landing and webbing up the criminals' Peter swing away again overall, just being in a more positive mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of months, Parker Industries takes offstreet-level in fame as many people begin to notice the company and start buying its products. In this time Peter designs a wide array of new products for the company to sell each design just being a solution to a complaint he hears a lot as he runs around or has to deal with himself.

Reaching for the greatest heights he can Peter continues to grow the company pushing It to achieve it's most full potential. Having seen the multinational conglomerate that it had grown into on Earth 616.

Entering a down run lab on the outskirts of the city, Peter hears a growl of annoyance and turns the corner to see Otto Octavius "hey."

Turning around, Otto sees a teenager standing in his lab. He thought this place was well hidden "who are you, boy."

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, and I have come to offer you a deal Dr Octavius" Peter walks up to Otto Octavius and offers him a handshake.

"I don't have time to babysit" turning back around Otto for back to his work.

Peter lowers his hand, seeing that Otto won't take it "Okay first, Rude. Second, I'm here to hire you so that your mind isn't wasted on scraps and second-hand creations." Peter takes a seat on the other side of the room "I can give you a proper lab and workshop. The only condition besides the usual working for someone else requirements is that you run your inventions by me so that I can make sure they are safe."

"Run everything by you? Like a child could understand my work."

"Have you taken into account the gravitational field that creating a miniature sun would cause" Otto stops when he hears this "it could destroy all of New York" when turns to look at his notes Peter smiles "containing the heat is one thing, Containing Gravity is another"

Otto turns around to face Peter "who are you again?"

"Peter Benjamin Parker I'm 15, years old and offering you a proper lab. I don't know what you had at Ozcorp, but I can at least guarantee it'll be better than this"

"And why should I work for you."

Peter raises his hand and points to a small temperature controlling device that draws in air and pumps it back out at a controlled temperature "I invented that as well as everything else that P.I. sells" 

This would catch Otto's interest if this boy did design everything that P.I. sells, then he wouldn't mind working for him at least he wouldn't be working for an idiot. The boy is also a lot calmer and gives off a gentler feeling than Norman did.

"I'll let you think about it" Peter pulls out a small business card and hands it to Otto "call this number if you want to talk employment." Peter then walks out of the lab as calmly as he can.

When Peter gets outside he starts to breathe quite heavily "that was nerve-wracking. But with this Otto will hopefully not go down that dark path" taking a few deep breaths Peter continues walking "I'll need to see if I can get my hands on his harness."

Walking back home Peter relaxes for the rest of the day "it's not easy talking about important things without the mask" Peter slumps back onto his bed and falls asleep for the night. 

* * *

**The next day**

Walking home from school peter sees a fancy black car outside his house and is immediately concerned. There is no reason for a rich big wig to be interested in his home or anything he has that is public knowledge.

Walking inside, Peter sees one Tony Stark sitting on his lounge talking to his Aunt May. "Ah kid your back. I wanted to talk to you." Getting off the lounge, Tony Stark walks up to Peter and offers him a handshake. One Peter accepts. "Is there somewhere else we can talk?"  
  
"My room is upstairs" Peter guides Tony Stark upstairs to his room and quickly covers his biotech suit project before it could be seen. "So what do you want."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your crime-fighting adventures."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really" Tony Stark wears a fake shocked expression before raising a small holo device and shows clips of Spider-Man capturing thugs and thieves "isn't this you."

Peter had seen Tony Stark figure out his identity in a few realities before, but it rarely ever ends well for Peter. "I don't want to join your boy band."

Tone laughs a little at this statement and given that the Spider-Man suit is out in the open his aunt knows about it "Listen kid more is happening than you think." 

Tony tries to explain the situation but is swiftly cut off by Peter "Let me guess. Some government pig suggested you need to be kept in line and some of the Avengers namely Captain America disagreed because some of the conditions are dumb and now the band is torn in half, and you're without a drummer."

Tony is annoyed that he's losing control of the conversation, but what Peter said was spot on "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"Okay listen I've seen this kind of thing take place on many occasions, and it never ends well. So I'm going to go but don't expect me to fight for you. I'm going end the fighting, before otherwise irreversible damage will be done to both sides."

"I'm sorry what. No kid, listen this isn't something so simple."

"I'm aware, but the thing is I'm stronger than you, and I can end the fighting before it begins. Or do you want to fight Captain America?" Peter leans against his bed "the answer is no you don't. Now I'll need a copy of the rules the government is trying to set down."

Having lost control of the conversation, Tony decides to leaves with Peter for Germany instead of regaining control. 

* * *

"This is pathetic; there are so many rules in here that violate the human rights act. This cannot be allowed to pass, or superhumans around the world will become nothing but slaves to this Ross guy or criminals" Peter puts the pile of paper down and points to it "this. Is against the law."

"Those laws kid, are placed by the very same governments that are calling for the accords." Tony can feel a headache growing while listening to Peter.

"Doesn't matter it's still against the law" Peter leans back and grabs the small jar to his right "Did you already sign this" Peter points to the Accords

"Yes," Tony hates the feeling of losing control of a situation.

"Then you've signed away your human rights. I mean a tracking band, DNA samples, failure to comply means imprisonment without trial" Peters voice is becoming more aggravated by the second "it's bullshit" he then looks back to Tony "I know you want the Accords. They are a way for the Avengers to be held accountable for their actions. But this doesn't seem right; rewrites need to be made."

"What's in the jar" Tony points to the Jar peter brought with him.

"It's my new super suit" at the wary look Peter rolls his eyes "I'll show you" standing up peter pulls the lid off the jar and after a few moments the sludge moves and covers Peter's body.

"Okay, that's cool. What is it exactly?" Tony Stark is now standing full scientist mode active focused on the marvel before him.

"Biotechnology. I control it with my mind, shifting it to any desired form" as if on queue the mask moves and turns into a hood revealing Peter's face again. "It took me a couple of months to get it right." 

Hearing this shocks Tony "You made this in a couple of months?" He asks in disbelief knowing how difficult it could have been.

"Yup. I've been trying to make it since I became a hero. So if the suit got damaged, it'd just form back together." Peter now forming that connection between geniuses doesn't want to stop himself "this is only the prototype, and so it only has the controlled by my thoughts function, but I managed to make it as tough as metal." 

Hearing of its limited functions from Peter, Tony is a little saddened but understands the whole work in progress status of the suit. It took him three tries to get the Iron Man suit just right before he even considered it out of the prototype stages "Well, I'm impressed. you could be classed among the greatest minds in the world with this."

"I hate to break up your bonding Mr Stark. But we are arriving in Germany" hearing the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y both Peter and Tony are forcefully dragged out of their designer modes and sit back down peter putting his Biotech suit back and buckling himself in.

When they get off the plane, Tony opts not to give Peter the suit he was going to give him as the boy had made something himself and while his suit is better. The Biotech suit is Peter's creation and can protect him just fine.

* * *

When they arrive at the airport, Peter tries to talk Captain America out of the fight with little success eventually having to fight the super soldier and being beaten by the superior combatant. 

Laying on the ground having lost to Captain America, Peter lets out a loud groan "they are way too emotional about all of this" getting back up he looks around and sees the Avengers Quinjet taking off with Steve rogers piloting it. Iron Man in hot pursuit.

Walking over to the rest of the Avengers that were gathering the remaining members of Captain America's team "do not worry. You will not be thrown in prison. While you did fight against the accords, Mr Stark and I are going to talk to the governments about it as many of the Laws within the Accords violate the human rights clause."

The group looks to the teen hero "Who are you, kid? I saw you fighting Steve, and you did a pretty good job" it's Clint who speaks up first.

"I'm Spider-Man, a hero in New York. I stop robberies catch cars and help the elderly cross the street. And occasionally fight my collection of supervillains." 

"That's not really what I asked but whatever."

"My identity will remain a secret. That's one of the changes I want to be made to the accords as there are people I wish to protect. I don't have Shield to hide my family from the world like you do Hawkeye." This shocks the Avengers as no one is supposed to know of Clint's family. "If my Identity is written down anywhere or becomes public knowledge, my Aunt and Girlfriend will be in immense danger that I am not willing to put them in. I do not yet have the resources to protect them from such a situation."

The Avengers can understand his reasoning as they would do the same in his position. But then it's Natasha who speaks up "why don't you just retire from being a hero then."

"My uncle always said, "with great power comes great responsibility." If you can save someone, but you don't. You might as well have been the one to pull the trigger" Peter looks across the Avengers "that's why I help people, I wasn't fast enough to save him. So I'll make sure that I protect the others that I can." He then looks up "it's the saddest part of being a hero. You can't save them all."

Eventually, they make their way back to the jet that Peter and Tony arrived in. With Peter not once taking his suit off only remoulding it when he needs to do something like eating. It until half a day later that Tony returns a furious and saddened look in his eyes.

When everyone finds out the truth of the matter about Helmut Zemo and the Winter Soldiers, they come to understand that he orchestrated the whole situation as a way of destroying the Avengers for not saving his family.

* * *

It takes several days, but Peter and Tony manage to negotiate changes to the Accords that will regulate Hero activity without comprising the heroes identities in any way. 

With the governments agreeing to their terms, the Accords are signed and limited to those participating in heroic activity. 

When Peter finally gets home, he catches back up, on his schoolwork so that his grades dont drop. As it was one of the conditions, Aunt May set for him running around as Spider-Man that he had to keep his high school grades.

When the Accords are passed the heroes that sign it are revealed. Still, any information on them is kept secret many are shocked the Spider-Man signed the accords at first but after thinking about it for a little bit realise that he had been quite forward with helping the police even giving them the formula to dissolve his webbing.

* * *

"So Spider-Man signed the accords" Ned is sitting at the table with Peter and Gwen at lunch causing Peter to look up from his ideas book. 

Gwen smiles when she hears this "Yeah apparently he got the other street level heroes from New York to sign as well" she already knows that Peter is Spider-Man and has been doing her best to cover for him when he needs to disappear.

After a few weeks he does tell Ned (Ned walks into his room and sees the first Spider-Man suit) and he also begins to help Peter while also holding him with questions. Much to Peter's amusement. 

Eventually leading to his fight against the Vulture. Where his biotech suit becomes useless in the burning remains of the crashed airplane. But he does eventually emerge victorious and return to the dance in time to dance with Gwen.

And so two years pass. And the biggest threat the universe had ever seen arrives. Thanos


	6. Chapter 6

Peter is resting in the bus when he feels a tingling sensation in the back of his head. Getting up he looks around and sees a spaceship flying over the city "of course why would it ever be simple" reaching over the seat in front of him he whispers to Ned "there's a situation I need a distraction."

Looking around, Ned sees the spaceship and gets excited "we're all gonna die!" He starts moving to the back of the bus pointing out the spacecraft to the rest of the class.

Peter smirks and kisses Gwen on the cheek "be right back" he then pulls open a window on the other side of the bus and jumps out with his Biosuit forming across his body. Over the last two years, Peter had spent a lot of time with Tony, and they had improved the Biosuit's capabilities and made multiple variants. However, due to the fact they integrate into his arms, he can only have two ready to go at any time.

Swinging to the city, he can hear the detection already "they started the party without me" upping his speed he moves into the city a little faster achieving just in time to catch a weird pickaxe thingy from crushing/impaling Iron Man "hey Mr Stark how you are doing."

"Kid. What are you doing here."

"I'm on a field trip to Momaaaaa" Peter is picked up and thrown across the park "uh, what is this guys problem, Mr Stark."

"He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard" Tony starts flying around the sizeable alien firing beams at him trying to take him down.

"Oh great" a few moments later Peter sees the cloak of levitation fly past carrying an unconscious Dr Strange.

He then hears Tony call through the comms "That's the wizard, kid. Go get him."

"On it" leaping off Peter chases after Ebony Maw and Dr Strange dodging a few close calls before catching the Sorcerer Supreme with his webbing "gotcha" he is then tugged back and realises that Dr Stange is caught in a tractor beam "Mr Stark I'm being beamed up."

"I'll be there in a minute kid" Peter hears Tony fighting the other member of the Black Hand for a bit until he speaks again "Wong, you're invited to my wedding."

"Wait, a wedding? You and Pepper are engaged why haven't I been invited Mr Stark" Peter sounds honestly upset, but Tony can hear the excitement in his voice "Pepper wanted to invite you herself kid."

The line goes silent for a few seconds before Peter responds "Okay, I forgive you."

Peter quickly pulls his phone out and shoots Gwen a message knowing he probably won't make it back for a while.

P- I'm on the spaceship and headed to space I'll be back later if I dont return within 30 days go to avengers HQ and ask Pepper Potts what happened.

Before he can get a reply trying to dissuade him from going, Peter continues to climb the space doughnut before finding a door to enter the ship. Looking back, Peter sees the earth becoming distant "I should have stayed on the bus." Running through the ship, he eventually finds Tony again.

"Kid why are you here you should have gone back." Tony immediately starts to worry.

"I can't be the friendly neighbourhood spiderman if there is are no neighbourhood" this silences Tony for a couple of moments before he speaks up again.

"This is a one-way ticket kid; there may be no coming back from this" 

"I was prepared for that since the day I put on the mask."

Tony turns around. He is proud of the kid. He'd watched him grow over the past two years to become a truly terrifying force. But this is space.

"Mr Stark. I have known about Thanos since I gained my powers. I knew this day would come, Same as you. And I won't run away from it" Tony turns around to face Peter and sees the suit had moved to reveal his face so that Tony could look into his eyes.

"Alright, Kid" he then walks over to the ledge to see Ebony Maw and Dr Strange "What's your plan."

Peter crouches for a few moments before getting back up "okay. have ever seen this movie Aliens?"

It never fails to shock Tony that Peter can find a pop culture reference to anything but this idea works. He distracts Maw for a few moments before blasting a hole in the side of the ship launching the Alien into outer space. But when he sees Dr Strange flying towards the hole, but he doesn't see Peter. right as he is about to move a ring forms before Dr Strange and he passes through it, appearing behind Peter who catches him using his ability to cling to any surface to anchor his feet to the floor. Reacting quickly, Tony moves and seals the hole he made.

Having been caught by Peter Stephan is somewhat confused; he didn't notice the whole situation. He didn't make the gateway, and neither did Stark, the only other person here who could have done it was the boy. But he has no training as far as the Sorcerer is concerned "who taught you, boy?"

"You in a different reality" seeing the confusion on Dr Strange's face Peter quickly elaborates before Tony can listen in as there are still only two people who know all his powers, Aunt May and Gwen "I used my powers to peer into the lessons and learn what I could. I'll take any advantage I can get to protect my loved ones."

"Did the other me notice this?" Stephan is a little impressed at this he had seen many things but a kid who can peer into the multiverse, that's new.

"Yeah. He looked at me, and smiled before shaking his head" Peter quickly finishes explaining before Tony gets there.

Getting to his feet Stephan walks to Tony "Okay Stark, can you turn this thing around?" 

Tony goes silent for a few moments before "I dont think I should" the two begin arguing for a couple of minutes before Tony convinces Dr Strange to stay and help then fight Thanos.

* * *

After a brief encounter with the Guardians of the Galaxy, they arrive of Titan and begin planning their fight against Thanos. It goes rather well until it doesn't. Star-lord begins hitting Thanos with his gun and accidentally strikes Manis' hand causing her to lose focus.

Very quickly, Thanos knocks the makeshift team away and overwhelms them before reaching to the sky and making a gripping motion.

But nothing happens. Turning around The Mad Titan looks over to the moon seeing it unchanged, he then looks to the gauntlet and sees the Power stone missing. 

Looking at the people around him, he sees the Power Stone on Spider Man's suit sliding over to his chest before sitting comfortably on the spider logo "well, colour me impressed."

Peter's suit begins to glow purple, and he feels incredible strength flow into him "you will not win."

Thanos smiles when he hears that "no I will, you are merely delaying the inevitable" they then begin their fight anew, with Peter taking centre stage. The power stone amping his already phenomenal abilities the Guardians are quickly taken down due to their limited power followed shortly by Iron Man and then Dr Strange.

The fight goes on for a while, Peter using the Power stone to defend himself from the Reality stone and his unique Martial Arts style that utilises his recognition to fight the enemy, but when Thanos starts teleporting across the battlefield with the Space stone, his superior combat experience wins out even though Peter had done his best to learn as much as he could over the last two years after his defeat to Captain America, from the way of the spider to even learning Magic.

It still wasn't enough, the Mad Titan grabs the Power stone and removes it from the Biosuit then defeats Dr Strange again, taking the Time stone before teleporting to Earth.

A few minutes later, Peter feels his danger sense starting to kick in "we failed. They couldn't stop him on earth. He has all six stones."

Everyone looks to Peter "how do you know." Tony asks before Mantis doubles over in pain and turns to dust. Everyone looks on terrified as both Drax and Peter Quill disappear a few moments later. 

Panicking Peter looks over and sees Tony struggling to stay standing. Running over, he catches his father figure, and he sits him down "no-no-no-no-no. Not you too" while Peter didn't trust Tony Stark initially over the last two years he had come to appreciate and even admire the man Tony had become and even view him as family.

Tony looks at his surrogate son "You'll be okay. Take care of them for me, please" barely managing to get the sentence out Tony fades to dust, leaving Peter to collapse onto the ground before looking to Dr Strange.

Seeing Peter look to him, Stephan feels his soul break in half "there was no other way" he then turns to dust himself drifting off into the wind.

* * *

Teleporting out of Wakanda Thanks undoes the uses of the Reality Stone, and the heroes who were broken to pieces by its power are reformed before half of the universe's population is culled from existence.

Vision wakes on the table and watches as Wanda turns to dust before his eyes "WANDA!" Moving as fast as he can, he tries to hold her but catches nothing but dust, as she fades away.

* * *

Gwen is sitting in the living room with her brothers watching a moving when they all turn to dust. Screaming, she runs out of the room to look for her parents only to find her father crying over a pile of dust in the kitchen.

Realising what happened, tears begin to fall uncontrollably as she reaches over and hugs her father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in a day.

Gorge Stacy cries over the ashes of his wife not truly knowing what happened. All he knows is that his daughter screamed and is now holding him. 

BOOOOM! 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gorge stands and runs to the window. What he sees chills him to the bone, the city is burning as cars are crashing along the street and pedestrians are turning to dust. Steeling his mind Gorge grabs his jacket, badge and phone before running to the door.

"Wait" hearing his daughter Gorge turns around to see Gwen taking the rather sizable medkit from under the sink "Gwen" his voice is both sad and proud "I can help. I may not have finished my education, but I'm training to be a medical professional. I can help" seeing Gwen offer to help Gorge smiles and stands to the side holding the door open so that she can pass through "let's go then."

As they run through the street Captain Stacy makes a couple of calls and manages to get the police, the firefighters and the hospitals to send out everything they can to contain the destruction as best they can, while also asking anyone he sees to help in any way they can.

In a couple of hours, a sizable number of people are moving through New York helping other people get out to the open so that they can confirm that everyone is safe. And in a few days, enough people help out that they manage to sweep the whole city.

In this time Gwen finds out that May Parker was among the dusted along with Ned and Michelle. She looks at her phone for what feels like the trillionth time that day and rereads the message.

"I'm heading to space, be back later" she starts to cry again worrying that he was among the lost as well. 

In the next couple of days, Gwen starts to pose as Peter and starts to command P.I. to aid in the relief effort. While the company will lose a sizable amount to this. It is still within its capabilities.

She ends up pulling Otto aside to tell him that Peter is among the missing and until they can confirm what happened he needs to pull Peters weight for him. To which Otto reveals he knew the boy's secret identity the whole time and believes that Peter is okay.

* * *

Out in space millions of light-years away Peter watches the stars as they drift in space they managed to get the ship running for a few moments, but the damage was done, and now they are stranded with dwindling supplies.

Peter and Nebula now sit in the lounge of the Guardians ship playing some games "Wrra!" Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Peter.

Peter chuckles when he sees this "You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position." Nebula flicks a paper football towards Peter _"_ Oh yeah, that was close." Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Peter _"_ That's a goal. We're now one apiece."

"I would like to try it again." Nebula has an excited look on her face as she flicks a paper football towards Peter

"We're tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun." Peter poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula

"That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win." Nebula flicks the paper football towards Peter, and it flies between his fingers

"And... you've won. Congratulations." Peter reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's _._

"Fair game. Good sport." Nebula shakes Peter's hand _"_ Have fun?"

 **"** It was fun." Nebula seems to have realised she was smiling and stopped, but Peter can see the happiness in her eyes.

* * *

Peter walks into the cockpit of the Benatar and takes a seat in one of the passenger seats. And pulls out his phone. It has less than 10% of its power left, but that's not a problem, starting up the recorder he flips the camera so that it's facing him.

"Gwen if you're watching this please dont upload it to social media even if it's hilarious. Hello, anyone watching this I'm Peter Parker or Spider-Man if that's easier for you to grasp, yeah I know Spider-Man's a kid wow." He then takes a deep breath and plats with his clothes "We tried to fight him, and we lost. Dr Strange handed the time stone over and let him leave. I took the power stone from him and still couldn't do anything. He tore us apart. Tony Stark was turned to Dust along with the Wizard" peter then looks out the window "it's so beautiful I would be so excited if it weren't for my imminent doom the oxygen runs out in a day, and that'll be lights out." He then looks back to his phone "I failed I couldn't change fate, Gwen. I know you're alive because I'm dying I wish I could have been with you longer, every second was happiness when you were by my side" Peter starts to tear up "I love you, Gwen. I wish I could have been with you longer" he then stops the recording and starts to cry just letting the tears fall as he falls into a slumber.

* * *

When he next wakes, he hears the beeping of machines and opens his eyes to the sight of a white room "I'm alive."

"Peter!" Peter lets his head fall to the side, and he sees Pepper Potts carefully reaching over to him and lifts him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Ms Potts. I failed, we tried to fight him, but we lost. And Mr Stark was among the dusted" Peter begins to break down, and Pepper begins to cry.

Nebula had already told her that Tony had been dusted but to hear it from Peter to hear it from his Surrogate son. Only makes it hurt even more.

After a few hours, Peter is wheeled out to the meeting room "quick question. Where's my phone? I need to tell my girlfriend I'm alive."

Natasha walks over to the desk at the back of the room and pulls out a phone of a charger, unplugging it and giving it to Peter "here you go, kid." 

Taking the phone, Peter turns it on and unlocks it. Before hearing the dream of dings to indicate notifications. Opening his messages, he takes a deep breath and enters the section for Gwen.

G: what do you mean you're going to space

G: Peter

G: Peter what happened everyone is disappearing

G: my father has managed to get New York moving to contain the damage you dont need to worry about us

G: message me when you can <3

G: peter may is among the missing we can't find her

Peter feels his heart stop when he sees the last message. Taking a deep breath, Peter starts up a new message and begins typing.

P: hey Gwen I'm back, I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm at the Avengers compound right now.

He looks at the screen for a few moments before he sees the three bouncing dots.

G: I'll be right there.

Peter sees the message before looking up to the Avengers "what happened here with Thanos; We couldn't stop him on Titan. But I want to know what happened here."

The survivors of the snap look between each other before Steve Rogers speaks up "Well. Before Thanos arrived, we managed to fend off his army and remove the stone from Vision. But right after Wanda destroyed the Mind stone, he stepped through a portal destroyed us all with the power of the five stones he already had, and rewound time on the Mind stone reforming it and completing his collection. We were powerless to stop him."

Silence grasps the room, and Peter looks over to Thor "what happened to him?" 

"He thinks he failed. Which he did, but then again, we all did. So lots of that going around right now." 

Peter looks over to Rocket "you can talk?"

"Of course I can talk" Rocket looks offended by Peters statement.

"We've been trying to find Thanos for the past couple days, and we haven't got anything. Satellites, deep space scans, nothing. You fought him, did he say anything doing the battle."

"Tried to fight him would be more accurate. I took the power stone from him and even with an infinity some amping me I couldn't do anything" Peter flares up for a moment before calming back down "he gave us nothing but an ass-kicking."

"You wielded the power stone" Rockets voice is full of shock, he's felt that pain, and it took four people to handle it that one time and even then the energy was spewing everywhere.

"Attached it to my suit but yeah, more or less" Peter then looks back to the table "is there something I can eat here I'm starving.

" I'll go get you something, Pete" Pepper rubs his shoulder and walks over.

"So does anyone know where he would go?"

"I do" Nebula then speaks up "whenever he was disassembling me he would talk of his plans and one time I asked what he would do when he finished he told me of a garden he would go when it was all over."

"That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan" Rhodey comments from the side.

Rocket climbs up onto the desk and brings up a hologram of Earth with a pulse running across it "When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago" another planet appears with a pulse of energy spreading across it "on this planet."

The group then begin talking for a bit, but as they try to leave, Peter stands "wait, I'm going too."

"No kid you need to recover" Captain American tries to get Peter to sit again with no luck.

Peters second Biosuit spreads across his body, leaving his face exposed "I'm still stronger than a few of the people in this room even like this. I forgot I could do this over the last couple weeks, but I can also create a portal that'll take you right to Thanos."

"Your life was in danger, and you forgot you could create portals," Bruce asks in shock and disbelief.

"I was stuck in space, the closest thing I had to a father died in my arms, and I was busy becoming friends with the blue meanie over there. I was distracted, okay."

"Okay, I'll wait" everyone looks at Carol as if she had grown a second head. "but you need to eat something before we go."

"That's fine by me. It feels like my stomach is trying to eat itself. You all get ready, be at your A-game." Peter walks out of the room and heads off to get some food in his stomach.

After he walks out of the room, Steve turns to Carol "why did you agree to take him."

"If he can create Portals, then he would just beat us there. Do you want him to face Thanos alone in that condition" Carol argues back silencing the super-soldier.

"I didn't think of that. Thank you" he then heads out back to get ready.

* * *

After eating an excessive amount of porridge, Peter feels like he can move adequately again, taking a deep breath he removes the iv drip. And walks to the side of the room "okay, who's ready?"

When everyone gets back up again, having been kept waiting by the boy's appetite, he smiles. "Hey Pepper, if Gwen gets here before we return can you tell her where we went."

Pepper shakes her head "Just make sure you come back." 

Nodding Peter walks outside, holds his hands out and begins to open a gate to the Garden. Rocket performs a quick scan "there's only one life form" the whole group nod to each other and before walking through the gate and marching to their goal.

When Peter walks through after everyone else, they already have him restrained with his left arm cut off. 

"I used the stones to destroy the stones" Thanos manages to get out between pained breaths "It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable."

 **"** We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying." Rhodey begins to panic, not wanting to believe what he's saying.

 **"** My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula speaks up, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, thank you, daughter." Nebula is visibly uncomfortable being called that "Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Thor raises Stormbreaker but before he can swing it down Peter grabs his arm "dont. It'll only make the hole in your heart larger than it already is" Thor's face contorts into sadness before he lowers the axe.

Peter then turns to Thanos "you doomed the universe. The infinity ones were pumping power into the universe and in doing so were staving off the heat death. By destroying them, you doomed the universe and have killed everyone. I will find a way to undo the snap and restore the stone, and when I do then I will return and drag you off to be tried for your mass genocide" he then holds his hand against the left side of Thanos' head the biosuit moving away from his hand "until then this will be your punishment." 

Peter then pulls his hand away using a technique from one of the various spider people across the multiverse. The Mark of Kaine. "My aunt was among those you killed. She was my last living relative."

Peter walks out of the hut, back through the portal and heads into the Avengers compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who dont know the mark of Kaine.  
> is it's where a spider person would apply their ability to stick to any surface and apply to someones face and rip the skin off in a hand pattern.  
> It's gruesome. Peter has used it once in the comics and that's when Kaine died saving him and so he used the signature technique on the killer.


	8. Chapter 8

When Peter returns to the Avengers compound, he washes the blood of his hand and breaks down crying. He doesn't notice the time passing only when Gwen arrives and pulls him into an embrace.

After a few minutes, Peter falls asleep, and with Rhodey's help, Gwen moves him to an empty room so he can sleep "thank you War Machine."

"It's okay, and the names Rhodey" the two then head back out into the living room, And join the rest. "Gwen Stacy" Gwen holds her hand out and shakes Rhodey's 

"So that's what happened" Gorge Stacy sits on a sofa looking to the floor having just heard what happened. When he hears Gwen enter the room, he looks up "Gwen" he walks up and hugs his daughter "is he okay?"

"He's exhausted after the last twenty-three days, but he'll be okay" she hugs her father back.

"What was Peter doing here?" Feeling Gwen flinch under his hold Gorge sighs "he's Spider-Man isn't he? I had my suspicions, but it does make sense." He then looks to the Avengers "what happened to him"

Steve Rogers walks over to the lounge area "I can't tell you the whole story as I dont know it, everyone else who was there during the fight on Titan was turned to dust" he then sits on one of the couches "Peter and Nebula we're the only ones who survived the snap on the planet Nebula arrived shortly before it ended"

"I was there for most of the fight. I only missed the beginning." Nebula walks into the room "I crashed my ship into him. And he got back up" she slumps onto a sofa "Peter did the best out of all of us. He took the Power Stone from Thanos and used it to fight him" tapping a few times on the tech built into her head a hologram appears in the middle of the room playing the battle back.

Everyone watches the battle between Peter and Thanos the powers of Infinity stones clashing on the surface of the planet, destroying everything in their wake. Thanos using the Space and Reality stones to compete with Peter wielding the Power stone. With Peter eventually being beaten and spared by the Mad Titan.

Gorge leaves a few hours later after talking with the Avengers for a while, with Gwen stays behind to take care of Peter.

* * *

When Peter wakes the next morning, he finds Gwen sitting on the chair next to his bed; then everything comes back to him.

Getting up he walks over to Gwen and touches in front of her "thank you Gwen" reaching out Peter goes to place his hand on Gwen's face flinching when he's about to tough her remembering what he did to Thanos. Taking a deep breath, he puts his hand on her face, and she starts to wake up.

"Peter" Gwen wakes up and looks at Peter before smiling and leaning into his touch "welcome home." Gwen leans down and kisses Peter before pulling him back up to his feet.

Walking out to the living area Peter and Gwen make themselves breakfast with Peter going back several times 'his least favourite part of being superhuman.' after they both finish eating Peter tells Gwen the story from his perspective going to space and how beautiful it was ignoring the details about Thanos and the fighting, Gwen told him that Nebula showed them a recording of the fight.

When he gets to the part about the Garden, Peter stops for a moment before telling her he used the Mark of Kaine on Thanos.

Gwen feels her blood go cold. Peter had told her many things while he was tinkering away with his many inventions, different stories from across the multiverse. Its something she enjoyed quite a lot. Still, Kaine Parker was an individual that she feared when she heard about him, and the Mark of Kaine was an ability that made her quite uncomfortable "Peter. I love you, and I will always be there for you." But she can understand why Peter did what he did. Because if faced with the same situation, she probably would have just killed the Titan.

"Thank you, Gwen." Peter leans his head on Gwen's shoulder and turns to her "what did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you."

"You were yourself. The kind, caring, and hardworking Peter Parker." Gwen leans back against Peter while eating a muffin "we will be staying here until you finish recovering because if we dont, you will try to put the suit back on and help people again. And the Avengers are the only ones who will be able to stop you if I cant." 

Peter hums in approval which confuses Gwen, so she looks over Peter's shoulder to look at his phone and sees that he is the P.I. systems.

"You handled Parker Industries quite well over the past three weeks." Peter reads back over the statistics of the last couple of weeks and sees that while Parker Industries has lost a lot of money, it has also been garnering a lot of support. "Given the situation, helping those in need takes priority. And thanks to that, a lot of people have been safer." 

* * *

After lunchtime, Peter makes his way to the lab and finds Rocket fiddling with the technology pulling it apart and putting it back together. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm tinkering as a destination from the horrible reality we now live in" Rocket doesn't turn from his work "what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to perform a few tests on myself to check if my prolonged exposure to the power stone had affected me in any way" Peter walks up to the central table and commences a few different programs and plugs his phone in. Taking a few steps back, Peter holds his arms out, and light passes over his body a few times.

Watching a new hologram appear over the main screen Peter waits for the sequence to run its course before stepping back up to the central table and bringing up previous scan data from his phone and starts checking for differences.

"Do you want any help, kid?" Rocket walks over from his current project, honestly a little curious.

"Why are you offering?" Peter smiles he doesn't mind the help an extra pair of eyes is always welcome, and he knows that Rocket is smart.

Rocket grins "I've shared in the burden of holding an Infinity Stone before. I know how it can fuck someone up" this surprises Peter it hurt to have the Infinity stone on his suit, but it stands to reason that to hold it directly would be even worse. "It doesn't look like anything has changed from what I can see" Rocket is honestly shocked by what he sees. If these notes are correct, it makes sense that Peter could hold the Power stone.

"Yeah I see nothing either" peter walks around the table "FRIDAY prepare the hydraulic press for me."

"Yes, Peter" a female voice echoes through the room.

Standing under the hydraulic press, Peter takes a deep breath "okay FRIDAY do it" the press starts to move down, and Peter lifts his arms and holds it up "move up by increments of 100 kg for now" as the power of the hydraulic press continues to rise, Peter, seems completely fine. 

Rocket watches as Peter stands beneath the hydraulic press, thinking he is insane for doing it in his weakened state. But watches anyway prepared to stop the machine at any moment.

As the pressure rises, Peter remains okay from the 100 kg to over 1 tonne, and it continues to increase eventually stopping at 10 tonnes. 

When Peter walks back out after it hits 10 tonnes, Rocket clicks his tongue "guess there were no changes."

"No. I'm stronger" Peter walks back to the Central Table and begins entering new information "I'm not at peak physical condition right now so I shouldn't be able to hold up 10 tonnes I should at most be able to lift 4, and that would be pushing it. It'll be reasonable to assume all of my other abilities have been amped as well until proven otherwise."

"Yikes" Rocket heads back to his own project "just call if you need any help with that" he then goes back to his tinkering.

Neither notice when the door is opened and Nebula walks in and sits next to Rocket "what happened"

Nebula sighs her expression, frustrated "I went to Vormir. Gamora's body wasn't there."

Rocket stops and looks up. "She wasn't there? Like her body was gone?"

"I asked the guide. And he said he doesn't know what happens only what needs to be done" Nebula's voice becomes increasingly frustrated while thinking about it.

* * *

When Peter eventually returns to the common area, it's just Steve, Natasha and Gwen "where's everyone else."

Steve looks up to Peter "Rhodey has gone back to the army to assess the damage and help them reorganise. Thor left to help his people find a new home. Pepper is off running Stark Industries. Bruce left a few minutes ago, said he had to sort things out for himself. And Carol flew off yesterday after our visit to Thanos, to help the rest of the universe."

Peter walks over and sits next to Gwen leaning against her and seeking comfort in her presence "so how are you two holding up?"

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. Natasha was right. Public displays of affection do make others uncomfortable "were holding up. Most of the Avengers we're dusted in the snap" Steve takes a deep breath thinking of Bucky and Tony. "I will hold strong. You said you intend to undo the snap. Do you have any plan on where to start?"

"The Infinity Gauntlet" Peter looks up thinking of his concept of a plan "that's where I should start. Where they were destroyed, I'll go from there."

"It's stored away beneath the compound" Natasha leans back on her chair "you can go get it when you're ready for it" 

"I thought Carol would have taken it" Peter is a little confused when he hears that it's in the Avengers compound.

"We didn't want to leave it with Thanos, and we convinced Carol that you might need it. It turns out we were right" Natasha smirks, proud of her genius.

The four spend the rest of the day talking, with Peter, Steve and Natasha swapping stories about their battles. 


	9. Chapter 9

**6 MONTHS AFTER THE SNAP**

A few weeks after he returned from Titan, Peter had announced his identity as both Spider-Man and the CEO of Parker Industries shocking a great many people, before telling them all the truth about what happened.

While a few people tried to tear him down at first for failing to stop Thanos, they quiet down after he releases the recording of the battle, and realise he fought at a level he should never have been at and still lost. 

And now, he sits in his lab tinkering away he had long stopped going to school opting to do his courses online for the convenience of time. And because people kept swamping him, making it impossible to make it around at times.

Peter lays beneath a large and slightly wide car chassis. He had never thought the day would come when he would be building cars, but here he is. he did his homework and with the technology from the Green Goblin's hover-board is now designing a prototype hover-car.

Applying the last few pieces to hold the hover-car together Peter slides out and jumps up away from the car "okay start it up" Otto from the side carefully adjusts the power and remotely starts up the vehicle" as the engine starts up is begins to expend more energy than would be acceptable. Still, the Car does life off the ground.

"Woohoo!" Peter cheers in excitement "were halfway done" Otto carefully lowers the vehicle before it can run out of power. 

"Now we need something to power it" Otto comments looking upon their work, it's not pretty, but that's something they can work on.

"That's something we can take our time on" peter takes off his gloves and sits down before jotting down notes "you can take a break now if you want."

Otto laughs at this statement "Peter, I'm a man of science; this is me relaxing." He gestures to the room. "But I should probably call my wife" he then walks off as peter begins to work designing a new engine.

Going through multiple ideas for engines Peter briefly entertains the idea of using Badassium but decides against it, knowing that that much power in a car will be disastrous, and the wrong person could easily use it to make terrible weapons. 

Peter snickers when he thinks about the name of Badassium. Tony had been trying to get that patented for year's, so after it was revealed that he was one of the victims of the snap, Pepper and Peter pushed for the patent and succeeded. 

Peter eventually stops for the day and heads back to the home he had built atop Parker Industries so that he could watch the city from above. Many still walk the streets in grief and pray to those who were lost.

"I will get them back." Peter has long since deduced how to restore the stones. He has enough of their energy collected from each spot that housed them. The shards of the eye of Agamoto that held the time stone. The orb that held the Power stone. The fragments of the Tesseract. The container that held the Reality Stone when it was given to the collector. Loki's sceptre. And a portion of the platform where Gamora died, and the soul stone appeared.

The residue energy had been siphoned from each of these and stored away, while Peter tries to figure out a way to use it to restore the stones.

Heading back into his house Peter finds Gwen sitting on the couch watching the news "I'm home" he walks up and hugs her.

Gwen leans into Peter's embrace with a smile on her face "welcome home; I see the lab didn't explode today."

"Nah Otto and I are getting pretty good at making things not explode" Peter laughs and climbs over the couch and sits next to her.

Gwen leans on Peter "we're you working on the hover-car" she tilts her head to look at him.

"Yeah, We got it in the air today. It's honestly ridiculous even with Norman's hover-board it's taken us three months to reach this point" Peter relaxes and wraps his arms around Gwen "and even when we finish it we'll need to perform many tests with government supervision before I can make it available."

"You'll get there, Babe" she then kisses Peter before allowing herself to fall asleep in his arms.

Reaching around to the coffee table, Peter pulls out a small blanket, something he had placed there, after the first time they fell asleep watching tv. He puts it over the two of them and joins Gwen in sleep.

Nightmares continue to haunt Peter every time he sleeps except for when he has Gwen in his arms.

The days pass, and Peter continues trying to develop the technology to restore the Infinity Stones with little success. 

The technology to restore the stones doesn't exist, the only Material that can hold the Infinity Stones is Uru, and he can't make that. Peter is stuck he managed to find the location where Mjølnir was destroyed and had been researching the broken hammer the Infinity gauntlet and the Biosuit that held the power stone.

Ding 

Peter looks to the elevator to see Gwen entering the room "hey Babe. Just dropping in to make sure you're eating." 

Peter looks down to the clock and sees it's past 4 o'clock "well shit. I'll get right on that" Peter stands and stretches. he had been sitting for several hours unable to make any progress on the task.

"How about we go get some Shawarma" Gwen tosses Peter his jacket.

Peter smiles "Shawarma sounds good right now." walking over Peter takes Gwen's hand, and they walk out of the lab and subsequently the building.

* * *

Peter and Gwen sit in a small restaurant on a New York street corner eating Shawarma when Peter hears something over the radio about a man in a large cybernetic Rhino suit. Sighing Peter stands "sorry Gwen I gotta handle this" he then kisses her on the cheek.

Gwen smiles to him "give them hell, Honey." She watches as Peter has the Biosuit form over his body and walks out of the store. A few of the other patrons have their phones out recording.

Gwen gets their Shawarma packed into bags and is escorted back to Parker Industries by personal security.

Peter is a little annoyed that his 'date' with Gwen was interrupted, but when he sees the Rhino his mood lightens up immediately it's at least 30 ft tall and barreling down the street. "Oh, that's so cool."

Swinging down Peter knocks the Rhino to the ground causing the street to tremble. Landing a few meters ahead of the now grounded Rhino, Peter takes in the movement of the mech as it gets back up. "I'll crush you for that one little bug" Rhino gets back up towering over Peter.

Peter groans while looking up "for the last time. Spiders are arachnids" he then catches an attack from the Rhino who tried to swing his arm down to crush him. Pushing back Peter unbalances the mech and jumps up to its headpiece and tears it off "sorry dude, but I need to stop you okay" throwing a quick punch Peter knocks the pilot out, and the mech falls onto it's back.

The police quickly surrounded the downed Rhino and beginning to figure out how to go about moving it out of the street. "Hey, Spider-Man think you can help us with this. Our cars cant pull this, and we need to clear the street."

Peter pops his head out of the cockpit "sure, but it seems like this guy is liked to the mech, so we won't be able to take him out."

It takes a couple of minutes with the police clearing the road, but Peter gets the mech to a safer location where it isn't in the way.

Peter takes another look at the cockpit of the mech "I think I can get him out. But it'll take me a couple of hours" Peter climbs back down with the Biosuit moving away from his face. "Can someone call an ambulance in case something goes wrong?"

Peter's biosuit finishes retracting and another one moves over his body, its design is an engineering jumpsuit in black with orange accents. He climbs back into the cockpit, and a tool belt is extracted from the biosuit.

Moving around the unconscious pilot peter begins carefully disabling the controls so that if the pilot wakes, he won't be a threat.

It takes a good ten minutes, but Peter does it, and the controls are shut off. Hearing the ambulance arrive, Peter pokes his head out "can you keep this guy asleep while I work? The last thing I want is him waking up moving around and making me mess up."

The ambulance quickly moves to start applying anaesthesia to stop the pilot from waking, and Peter gets back to detaching the man from the mech. He begins with the arms quickly pulling the connection point apart and freeing his arms then he moves to the legs. Slightly more difficult due to lack of space, but he finishes after a few minutes due to the similarity with the arms.

The challenge begins with the back. The reason he wanted medical professionals on hand.

Several tubes are connected to the man's back, linking him to the machine Peter does his best to remove one of them as carefully as he can, and the moment he does he steps back to let the doctors take over and make sure he is okay.

After they close the wound left behind, the doctors green light him to remove another. And so he does, again and again until all five are removed, and he is taken off to a hospital.

Stepping back down to the ground, Peter takes a deep breath "what could have compelled him to do this?" He isn't really asking anyone but still curious.

One of the officers walks up to Peter "thank you for handling this Mr Parker."

"It no problem" Peter turns around and looks at the mech again "I'll have someone pick this up" Peter pulls out his phone and makes a call and ten minutes later a large truck appears and begins pulling the Rhino mech into its back.

When it leaves the truck is considerably slower, making peter laugh a little. Saying goodbye to the officers, Peter makes his way home.

* * *

Walking into the house atop Parker Industries Peter finds Gwen watching the news on the battle "I'm home" 

Gwen jumps up from the couch and runs over to Peter hugging him. "You okay?"

"I'm okay he didn't land any hits" Peter holds Gwen, he knows she doesn't like him fighting the supervillains and is always worried that something will go terribly wrong. "It took me a while because I needed to detach him from the mech. It took a while."

Gwen holds peter for a while longer "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Peter building a house atop the building for the meme then going "well I've built it, may as well live in it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Three years after the snap**

The world has been doing its best to move on from the snap, but many people can't bring themselves to do so. Peter Parker is one of those people, having resolved to restore the stones he will not give up. He has made progress but making the tech to do this is just too difficult. But right now, he is working on something else.

Peter walks around the garden outside his house, thinking. He does this a lot trying to figure out ways to restore the Infinity Stones, but today he thinks about something else. 

Reaching into his pocket, Peter pulls out a small case and opens it, revealing a ring. 'How do I go about this.' he stares into the jewel on the ring, trying to decide what to do.

The ring itself is made of the best material Peter could get his hands on and without feeling like he's overdoing it use on a ring. He then made the ring himself so that no one would know about it. The band is made of Platinum with a Star Sapphire at the centre.

Closing the box, Peter puts it back in his pocket. And walks over to the elevator and beads back to the Parker industries basement "I'll figure it out soon." 

Over the last two years, the Parker Industries headquarters had been raised multiple floors and spread out to be made more stable. Peter had realised that the more he adds to the building the eviler it looks, he probably shouldn't have made the logo red.

When Peter arrives in the basement, he makes his way to his latest side experiment. A spaceship he had taken multiple scans of the ship he was stranded on after Titan, and from those scans has been making his own spaceship.

He looks at the work in progress and smiles "that's a brilliant idea" getting to Work peter starts building the spaceship.

After a few hours of nonstop building, Peter walks over to a food station and presses a button, and twenty seconds later, a small box of food appears. Gwen had these installed so that 'Peter would have no excuse' and he could have access to food no matter where he was in the tower.

After eating his lunch, Peter gets back to building the ship and working on his favourite part, the engine. Due to this being a more personal vehicle, he is going to have Badassium power it. 

* * *

Gwen is enjoying herself; she manages and leads the Parker Industries medical team, and is in charge of making sure everyone in the building is alive and healthy.

She knows that Peter has been up to something lately. she doesn't know what it is, but she has noticed the looks he has been giving her when he thinks she isn't paying attention. And while she could figure it out, she'll let it remain a surprise.

When she finishes for the day, she heads back to the house atop Parker Industries and walks around the garden around it. This building had always made her laugh, the idea that Peter made it then went 'well I might as well live in it now' was a hilarious thought.

Entering the building, Gwen hangs her coat up "I'm home" she hears some rattling in the kitchen and walks in to find Peter cooking pancakes. Having dropped the spatula and now taking another out of the draw. "Welcome home, Gwen."

"Pancakes for dinner?" Gwen grins while leaning on the doorframe.

"Uh, no. I was just making myself something to eat as I was hungry. You want some?" 

"Just one. Don't want to spoil dinner" Gwen walks in and hugs Peter from behind. "Of course that won't be a problem for you. Mr I can eat enough for an Army."

Peter chuckles at that "yeah closest thing to a downside to my powers. On the plus side, though, I make the most incredible pancakes in the world."

Gwen hums "that you do." 

Peter flips the pancakes and turns to Gwen. "I'm planning something. And it'll be ready in two weeks, can you keep your calendar open around then."

"I can do that" Gwen leans up and kisses Peter.

* * *

**two weeks later**

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Gwen giggles as she is lead down to the basement by Peter.

"Because it's a surprise" Peter maintains his hands over her eyes as he guides her around. "We're here."

He then removes his hand, revealing the spaceship to Gwen "is this, what I think it is?" Gwen's voice contains both excitement and astonishment 

"A spaceship, Yes" Peter answers, excited himself looking at the vessel "wanna go to space?" Peter looks at Gwen. He already knows the answer to this question.

"Oh my God, yes." Gwen jogs up to the ship and walks up the ramp entering the spacecraft. "So this is why you asked me to wear this" Gwen gestures to what she is wearing, form-fitting, decently thick, yet easily maneuverable, with thicker gloves and boots.

Peter walks up into the vessel behind her "The helmet is in the cockpit" he then lifts a lid and presses a button, and the ramp lifts back up closing the ship.

When Peter makes it to the cockpit, he sees Gwen holding the helmet looking around it "how is this thing held in place?"

Peter takes the helmet from her "I'll do it" he slides it over her head and then pulls a lever under the rim, and the helmet seals itself so that the air within won't leak out. The helmet itself has a small oxygen tank installed.

Giddy, Gwen takes her seat in the passenger side while Peter puts his helmet on and takes the pilot seat.

Flipping a few switches and turning the keys Peter starts up the ship, and it comes to life lifting off the ground peter then presses a button on the ships keyring, and the ceiling begins to move as the courtyard above shifts out of the way.

Smirking Peter begins to move the spacecraft. The vehicle turns facing the opening, and peter places his hand on a lever to his left. He then pushes it forwards, and the thrusters on the back of the ship begin to move forwards.

Quickly gaining speed, the ship flies out of the basement, Parker Industries, and quickly breaks out of the ozone layer.

Soaring out of earth's atmosphere, Gwen is thrilled the feeling of flying through space is fantastic, and she is having the time of her life.

After getting a sufficient distance out, Peter turns the craft around so that it faces the Earth. Showing the planet in all its glory, the moon just to the right still within their sight.

"Planet Earth. In all her glory" Peter comments from the driver's seat. Taking off his helmet and seatbelt, Peter stands back up, the artificial gravity working as it's supposed to.

Seeing this, Gwen joins him. And the two watch the planet earth from a distance, anything happening on the surface unable to affect them from here.

Gwen is confused when Peter gets back up "I'm pretty sure we have the whole day free Petie." 

Peter smiles and reaches into a back pocket, pulling out a small sphere. Taking a knee Peter looks into Gwen's eyes and presses a button on the side of the globe, and it opens revealing the ring "Gwen Stacy, will you do me the honour of marrying me."

Been covers her mouth as tears begin to fall from her eyes. She had been expecting Peter to surprise her, but she had thought that the trip to space was it. Looking down to the ring, Gwen can't stop the smile from forming on her face, and she jumps to Peter. "Yes, I will" she then kisses him and holds him close praying this isn't a dream.

When Gwen jumps at him, Peter reacts quickly closing the orb and catching her. But when he hears her say yes, everything else is drowned out, and all he can see and hear is her. Leaning into her kiss, Peter holds Gwen tight. 

After a few minutes, the two move back to the seat they were on before, and Peter helps Gwen take her glove off before carefully putting the ring on her finger. When he looks back up the Sun is behind her, and it makes her look ethereal. "I love you, Starlight."

Gwen blushes a little at the nickname before she notices her reflection in his eyes and the light behind her. "I love you too, Petie." She then leans in and kisses him.

After a few more hours together, they decide they should probably head back. 

Putting their helmets back on they get back into their seats and Peter flies the ship back to Earth. Slowing down when he approaches the atmosphere when he passes through a small burst of plasmid flame passes over the spacecraft. Then Peter speeds back up again, taking off to New York coming to a stop behind Parker Industries and Parking on a designated landing pad.

Having landed the ship, Peter is honestly feeling like King of the world right now.

Making their way back to the house atop Parker Industries Peter and Gwen are smiling messes unable to contain their happiness.

* * *

When Gwen wales the next morning that lottery feeling is still there looking at her hand, she sees the ring. Hiding beneath the blankets, Gwen let's out a squeal of joy. 

Rolling over, Gwen sees that Peter is waking up, likely stirred awake by her squeal. "Morning sleepyhead."

Opening his eyes, Peter sees Gwen looking lovingly onto his eyes "Morning Starlight." He means down and pulls her into an embrace that she is all too happy to reciprocate.

"I could stay like this all day. But I'm guessing that at least a few people saw the spaceship taking off and blasting into space." Peter groans when he hears this knowing its true. He wanted them to see it; he wasn't exactly subtle about it.

Sighing Peter starts to get up "I'll go make breakfast. My perfect pancakes." kissing Gwen on the forehead Peter gets dressed and makes his way to the kitchen.

Walking into the dining room, Gwen can smell the pancakes cooking, and so she takes a deep breath in enjoying the aroma. "ADA can you put the music on at five please."

"Yes Ma'am" a female robotic voice sounds from the living room, then the music begins to play at a low volume just enough to hear, but not intrusive.

Gwen walks up behind Peter gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the table. The two eat Breakfast in comfortable silence and then move to the couch after they finish eating. 

"So I'm your Fiance now" Gwen leans into Peter "I need to show father and pepper. Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Yes, I want everyone to know. I'll probably announce it when I tell everyone that I did indeed build a spacecraft." Peter runs his fingers through Gwen's hair, and the two of them continue to lay there. He looks down when he hears a tapping sound and sees Gwen sending both her father and Pepper messages for them to come to their home immediately. "I'll go make myself look decent" Peter gives Gwen another kiss before he walks off to take a shower.

Half an hour later, George Stacy arrives and congratulates them; he had already known that Peter planned to propose, as Peter being Peter he had asked for permission from George. Three times.

It's when Pepper arrives that things get a little loud she brings the now two-year-old Morgan with her. Peter had always adored Morgan; she was the little sister he never had. "Peher" the child raises her arms to Peter.

"Hey, Morgan how're you doing little fella." Peter picks Morgan from Peppers' arms and takes her off to play. 

"Morgan adores him" Pepper watches Peter walks off with her daughter to the living room with a smile on her face, and then turns to Gwen "so what's new."

Gwen smiles when she hears this and raises her hand to show the engagement ring "Peter proposed" 

Pepper smiles and pulls Gwen into a hug "congratulations, when do you think you'll get married." Pepper is quite excited over the gears she had grown quite fond of Peter and Gwen viewing them as her own children.

"Peter said he wants to wait until he undoes the snap because he wants our families to be there. But he also said he wouldn't make me wait and that if he cant do that within a few more years, he'll marry me anyway."

Pepper stops hugging Gwen and looks into her eyes. Seeing the happiness within, Pepper is satisfied "let's go make sure Peter and Morgan aren't destroying everything."


	11. For the future.

After half an hour of talking with Pepper, Peters phone ringing with notifications the whole time, Peter decides he should probably go and give his announcement.

Walking out of the house, Peter makes his way to the elevator and heads back down to the ground floor.

When he steps outside, Peter has to cover his eyes because a few idiots didn't seem to get the momo on no flash cameras. "Everyone who didn't turn their flash off do so now, I've stated on multiple occasions that it hurts my eyes due to my enhanced senses." 

A few people lower their cameras and mess with the settings turning the flash off. 

Blinking a few times Peters sight returns to ordinary "ADA podium please" at his command a podium raises in front of Peter with a microphone sticking out the top "okay then I'm guessing that you're all here because of the multiple videos and rumours that Parker Industries has built a Spaceship. Well, I would like to affirm these rumours. I did make a spaceship; I have been working on it for the past year and a half." When he hears the clicking of the cameras, Peter waits a few moments "I took the ship for its first flight yesterday off our world. And while out in space overlooking the world I proposed to Gwen. Any questions"

"Mr Parker, what pushed you to build a spacecraft?"

"I could so I did; I had no reason not to, and I wanted to go to space again."

"Does this mean that we will be entering the space age now?"

"Not quite. That ship is small and can only house a few people, to enter the space age we would need a larger craft and a place to send the people who board it. That'll take a while to build."

"Did Gwen say yes?"

Peter smiles when he hears this question "She did."

"Congratulations"

"Thank you."

Peter spends the next half hour answering questions before he decides that it was sufficient and heads back into the building, the podium lowering behind him, and the reporters a little upset that he stopped answering the questions.

Over the next couple of days, Peter avoids leaving Parker Industries so that he doesn't get swamped by the populace.

Peter is sitting in his garden with Gwen when an epiphany strikes him. Pulling out his book, Peter begins to work on the design on a machine.

"What are you designing Pete" Gwen leans onto his shoulder watching his pencil move across the paper.

"A device to gather and restore the Infinity Stones" when Peter finishes the design he rushes down to his lab and begins working on the device with ADA helping him.

Several hours later, the machine is ready, and Peter starts the machine up, placing a small portion of the energy he had collected for the soul stone.

"Energy gather began, estimated time till completion 76 years."

When Peter hears this, he stops and deactivates the machine and takes the energy back. "76 years. And that's just one stone. Fuck" leaning back Peter begins to think.

A few hours pass and Gwen walks in "how did it go, dear?"

"It would take too long."

"What about making it out of better materials?"

"This is the best material I can get"

"What about Uru the stuff that the Infinity Gauntlet was made of"

Peter turns to Gwen "you're a genius" he then gets up and picks up the machine before moving to the elevator.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet Thor. He is the only one who would know where to find any Uru."

Peter makes his way to the spaceship and takes off swiftly, making his way to New Asgard. When Peter lands, he does draw some eyes, but when they see who it is, they go back to what they were doing with one exception.

Valkyrie walks up to Peter "what brings you here, Parker."

"I want to see Thor."

Valkyrie goes silent when she hears this knowing that Thor is torn on Peter's presence. On the one hand, he is angry he was denied his vengeance, but on the other, he knows that what Peter said is true. 'Revenge will never satisfy you. It'll only make it worse' "he lives up the hill."

"Thank you" Peter waves and walks away heading towards Thor.

Walking up to the house, he can hear someone behind it mock fighting by himself "Thor" peter sighs and walks out behind the building to find the God of Thunder. "Thor."

Thor stops when he hears Peters voice and turns to the now young man "Peter. It's been three years what brings you here" the impatience evident in his voice after decides to not beat around the bush.

"I need your help with restoring the Infinity Stones."

"So its time then?"

"Yes, I've finally designed the machine I just need the best materials to make it otherwise it'll take a century at least to restore them."

"You need some Uru." Thor leans on his axe

"Yea" scratching the back of his head, Peter sighs.

"Alright. I'll open the Bifrost." Standing straight Thor raises his axe.

"Wait, my stuff is on my ship, and I need to get some Vibranium from Wakanda" Peter quickly stops Thor, and they hop on Peter's ship.

After a couple of hours, Peter manages to get some Vibranium and makes his way out to space.

"Okay, fair warning I have never sent a ship through the Bifrost. It has been done, just not by me."

"Okay, you'll do fine."

Taking a couple of deep breaths to steady his breathing, Thor raises Stormbreaker, and the ship is engulfed in rainbow light and shoots through the galaxy.

"That'll take a few minutes." Thor takes a seat and stares into the Bifrost.

"It's beautiful, oh, right. Thor, I've brought the pieces of Mjölnir with me. I thought we might be able to restore it at the place both it and Stormbreaker we're made"

"Thank you, Peter" Thor looks genuinely grateful for this, Mjölnir had meant a lot to him.

"No problem" Peter taps him on the back and heads off to get some food, a lot of long-lasting food had been stored so that he wouldn't starve in space again.

When Peter returns the two in the cockpit with Peter answering Thor's questions about his plan until they arrive seeing Nidavellir, Peter is stunned. The greatest forge in the universe.

When they touch down, Thor explains to Peter what happened here with Thanos. The two leave the ship with Peter carrying the device the Vibranium and the energy he had gathered for watch infinity stone. But after a few minutes of walking through the place, thor raises his voice "Eitri, are you here."

"I'm here Thor. Don't yell; voices Echo easily here" the Dwarf king walks out of the shadows revealing himself to the pair "how's Stormbreaker."

"Great actually. But that's not why I'm here" Thor places a hand on Peter's shoulder "Peter here needs your help, to build a device."

This confuses the Dwarf "a device? Not a weapon?" 

Peter puts down the materials and the machine he was carrying "No, sir. Thanos used the Infinity stones to destroy the infinity stones. I need your help to make a device to restore them so that we can unto what Thanos did, before dragging him before a court to answer for his crimes."

"How do I know whether I can trust you."

"Be brought the shards or Mjölnir if you restore the hammer the enchantment that Father placed on it may remain."

"The worthiness enchantment. I see, I'd do it but with my hands bound I cant. The fine work needed to restore something is not possible" Eitri takes the bag of shards from Thor places it on a table and looks within "I wish I could Mjölnir was, one of my greatest creations."

"Maybe I can remove the metal from your hands" Peter steps forwards, and one of his Biosuits moves over his body "this, but suit can absorb almost anything into it. Your hands may be cast into Uru, but this suit, in particular, had already absorbed the Infinity Gauntlet."

Eitri thinks for a minute before holding his hands out "just the metal leaves my hands."

Peter nods and the Biosuit stretches from his body and covers Eitri's hands after a few minutes Peter moves the suit back and reveals the dwarf's now free hands.

* * *

A few hours later Mjölnir is restored enchantment and all, and to Eitri's surprise, Peter does lift it. "Okay kid, what's this machine you want me to build" Peter hands Eitri the device's schematics.

They spend some time revising the design, Peter learning quite a lot from the Dwarf king. After they finish, they cast the parts before assembling the machine before making the mould for the stones out of Vibranium.

Eitri while inspecting the metal comments on its versatility so Peter says that he can keep what's left when they're done.

And eventually, they finish the machine. Placing the energy within they start it up, and after a few seconds, a number appears atop the device "3 days."

"Now that's different efficiency" Eitri laughs, the Dwarf had enjoyed building this machine. While Peter isn't as good at making things as him, the boy's natural intelligence allowed him to keep up quite well.

"I'm going to go call Gwen, tell her I'll be a few weeks" Peter walks back to the ship and using a device he made sends a message back to earth.

"Hey, Gwen just sending a progress update. We have succeeded in making the machine, and it'll only take a few weeks to restore the stones. I'll see you when I'm done my Starlight."

When Peter walks out, he sees Eitri fiddling with the machine "spot some places that could use improvements?"

"Yes, just a few places where the energy wasn't moving as smoothly as it could."

"I'll leave that to you then; I dont want my inexperience in this field to make things worse."

* * *

That's to Eitri's adjustments the Infinity stones are restored in less than two weeks. The three look at the Infinity Stones sitting on a bench in their Vibranium casings perfectly oval in shape.

Taking a deep breath, Peter reaches over and picks them all up with his Biosuit feeling the universe's energy flowing through him. Peter draws in a sharp breath.

"Remember Peter just the ones who were lost" Peter barely makes out Thor's voice.

Thinking back to three years prior, Peter focuses on those who were lost and snaps.


	12. Chapter 12

All across the universe, people who were snapped away return, reuniting families and friends everywhere.

When Peter snaps the power courses through him, and he collapses to his knees. While the suit did protect him, it can only stop so much.

Returning the Infinity Stones to the bench, Peter recalls the suit before switching to another to help his body recover. "Eitri!"

"On it" grabbing one of the Infinity stones the Dwarf King proceeds to place a second layer of casing over the stones, this time made of Uru.

He proceeds to do this for all the Infinity stones while Peter takes a breather and starts to recover. Eventually, he has them all encased and enchantments in place that will prevent them from being used in random ever again.

Attaching them to necklaces, Eitri then places them back on the bench and turns to Peter who is taking deep breaths while leaning against the wall. "You going to be okay, Peter."

"Yeah just need a bit." Peter starts trying to stabilise his breathing. And after around half an hour he succeeds and retracts the Biosuit. 

His arm is still a little burnt, but it's nowhere near the worst pain he has suffered.

He Peter tries to stand up straight again. Thor helps him up and dusts him off "did you do it?"

"Yeah, I felt them return." Peter closes his eyes and thinks about his Aunt May and Tony Stark "its almost time" peter walks over and pits on the necklaces that contain the Infinity Stones. "These just need to be taken to safe places."

After Thor leaves back to Earth, Peter hops back onto his ship and bids Eitri farewell.

Taking off Peter activates the space stone and appears in the sky above Titan. Flying down, he sees the guardians, Dr Strange and Mr Stark. When he lands the ship, Peter runs down the ramp and shifts the healing Biosuit to Tony, and it starts working to close his wounds. "It's good to have you back Mr Stark."

"Kid?" Tony is confused. When he looks at Peter, he can tell it's him, but it seems years have passed.

Peter smiles and stands back up. Looking to Dr Strange, he takes off the Time Stone and throws it to the Sorcerer. "Catch"

"Cleaver kid" Stephan puts the stone on and quickly places a few enchantments on it again like with the Eye of Agamoto.

"Please dont call me kid. I'm 20, and Engaged" Peter smiles and guides the five of them to the ship, explaining what they missed.

When they take off peter uses the Space Stone again and warps them to Vormir.

"What are we doing here." 

"I'm returning to Soul Stone. Wait here"

Walking across the rocky hill, Peter Climbs to the top and takes off the Soul Stone. Holding it out, the soul stone begins to glow, and Peter finds himself in an open expanse with water at his feet.

Looking around, Peter finds a ball of light "you're the Soul Stone."

"Yes"

"I knew the Infinity Stones were intelligent."

"Yes, We are. Peter Benjamin Parker, you have helped us reform ourselves something that would have otherwise taken eons" the voice of the Soul Stone seems to be incredibly emotional which surprises Peter "we have come to the agreement that we will give you a gift."

"A gift?" Peter is startled, he doesn't help people for the reward, but if someone asks who is he to decline.

"Yes if you wish we can return your Uncle Ben to you."

Peter feels his heart stop when he hears this, and he looks down. "No"

"Pardon" the voice sounds confused.

"No. If someone is to be restored, it should be Gamora; Ben would never accept being chosen over another, and she was sacrificed unwillingly."

The voice doesn't say anything else, but Peter can feel that it's smiling. The then light disappears.

"Peter?" Hearing another Voice Peter begins to tremble. Turning around, he sees his Uncle Ben standing there slightly transparent. "Ben" running over Peter pulls Ben into a hug.

"You've done we'll, Pete" Ben holds Peter with a smile on his face "I knew you would go far, but to think you'd save the universe."

"I miss you." Peter starts to tear up quickly, breaking into a cry as he trembles in bens arms.

"I miss you too, kiddo. I'm proud of who you've become. This Gwen girl seems like a good one dont let her get away, And treat her well."

"I will" Peter chokes out between sobs.

"We dont have much time. Tell May I love her, but not to hold herself back on my account she is still young and can live a happy life."

Peter nods his head, doing his best to hold his tears back. But then it happens, Ben disappears again and Peter falls to his knees. He cries for what seems like hours before he runs out if tears to shed and is sent back to Vormir.

When Peter sees the rocky ground again, he looks around. He quickly spots a green-skinned woman "hello Gamora" Peter waves to the woman who instantly gets ready to fight only to see the Infinity Stones around Peter's neck "dont worry we have mutual friends."

"Who are you and who are our 'mutual friends'?" Gamora stays on guard not trusting him one bit.

"Well my name is Peter Parker, as for the friends, well the three idiots the talking racoon the tree and the blue meanie. Ring any bells."

Gamora relaxes a little but remains on guard "Where are they?"

Peter points behind himself "half of them are just over the hill, follow me" and with that Peter turns around and begins walking back to his ship.

When they approach the ship, Peter Quill runs down the ramp and hugs Gamora. "You're, alive."

"I would hope so otherwise this would be weird," Gamora smirks and kisses Quill.

Peter walks onto the ship and moves up to the cockpit to see the others looking out the windscreen at the two still outside "give them a little privacy." 

"I probably should have asked this sooner, but did you make this ship Pete?" Tony gestures all around him the Biosuit having fixed most of the damage, allowing proper movement again.

Peter grins when he hears this question "Oh yeah. We have hover cars now as well."

Tony inner child perks up at this "Okay, that's cool." He has a grin on his face, thinking of driving through the sky without the need for an Iron Man suit.

"We've invented quite a few new things in your absence, Mr Stark. It'll be fun to have someone who can compete again." Peter leans back into his chair with an excited smile on his face.

Tony shakes his head a little excited himself then he notices the first word of that sentence "wait, we?" 

"Oh. Myself and Otto. He helped a great deal in making the hover cars. The space ship is all me though" Peter presses a button on the bottom of his chair and then spins it to face the others.

The group keep talking for a few minutes before Quill and Gamora enter the ship again.

Now that everyone is on the ship again, Peter starts it up and takes off opening another portal and appears over the Garden. 

Flying down Peter scans for lifeforms and finds Thanos landing in front of him, quickly apprehending the Mad Titan who cannot resist due to his weakened state.

They quickly take off again and appear over Xandar.

A few seconds after he appears a call is forwarded to his ship. Opening the market, a screen appears in the middle of the cockpit "identify yourself, Xandar is in lockdown at the current moment, and not just anyone can enter."

Peter Quill stands from his seat and walks in front of the camera "this is Peter Quill, Starlord requesting entry to Xandar."

The line goes silent for a couple of moments before another person appears over the camera "Quill is that you."

"Rhomann Dey. Good to see you too I guess" they hear a chuckling over the line before some people talking away from the camera.

Rhomann Dey appears in front of the camera again "You are permitted to land." 

Flying down Peter soars down to the planet surface being guided by Quill. When the group step out of the ship, a group of the Nova Corps greets them. A few flinch back when they see five of the infinity stones present. 

Quill receives the Mind Stone from Peter and Gamora grabs Thanos, and they move to the Nova Corps members.

"Got some gifts for you guys" Quill walks up to the group with his usual swagger. "One Mad Titan and the Mind Stone, Peter Parker wants to divide the stones among trustworthy people."

"Well Mr Parker has our confidence, we will not fail a second time" Irani Rael accepts the Mind Stone and has the Nova Corps members escort Thanos to a maximum-security cell until they can decide on a sentence and suitable punishment.

"He also asked me to tell you that the Infinity Stones are sentient and should be treated so" Quill wears a smile as he watches Irani's face warp to shock.

This one genuinely shocks the group as a few remember locking the Power Stone in a ball than in a box. Irani looks to the Mind Stone and puts the necklace on "I'll do my best to take care of it. Do you mind my asking where the Soul Stone is?"

"It's where it's supposed to be, that is all I will say. We need to get going now. Still, a few other to entrust to others" excusing himself Quill and heads back to the group, Gamora had already head back after dragging Thanos over.

When they take off again, Peter opens one last portal, its destination Earth.

Coming out the other side of the Portal, the group sees earth in the distance "I never get tired of this view." Peter mutters under his breath before taking off towards the world.

Approaching the planet's atmosphere, Peter switches to another flight mode, and the ship slows down as it enters the sky. A small burst of fire goes over the craft before Peter switches to another flight mode again, this time one specialised for planetary flight.

Picking up speed again, Peter makes his way to Parker Industries.

"What's that building?" Mantis is the one to point out the giant building that sticks out like a sore thumb.

"That's Parker Industries. my house," Peter says with fake arrogance but a little pride.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one but its the last chap.

Flying up to the top of Parker Industries Peter lands the ship atop the large building. Noticing everyone outside, Peter smiles and everyone makes their way to the ramp.

When they step off the ramp Pepper, and Gwen run up and hug both Tony and Peter respectively a party is then thrown for those who have returned.

Tony is brought to tears when he finds out that he is a dad and is introduced to Morgan Potts Stark.

Mr Dr departs shortly after introducing himself to ensure that everything is in order with the magical society.

A few hours later, Carol Danvers arrives, and Peter gives her the Space Stone. 

"You certain you want to give it to me." Carol is a little apprehensive that someone would give an Infinity Stone away.

"Yes, you are one of the most powerful mortal beings in the galaxy making you a great candidate to protect an Infinity Stone."

Accepting the stone Carol joins in on the party, eventually finding Nick Fury and hanging with her old friend.

* * *

When the next day arrives, Peter manages to catch the Guardians of the Galaxy before they leave "hey guys wait up."

"What is it, Peter" Nebula turns around followed by the rest of the team.

Peter takes off the Reality Stone "take the Reality Stone."

"Peter. We appreciate the gesture, but none of us can protect the infinity stone. We aren't a Captain Marvel or a Sorcerer Supreme."

"No you aren't, you're a team, The Guardians of the Galaxy. Individually no you couldn't protect the stone, but together you have beaten Ronan the Accuser, and Ego the celestial." He holds out the stone to Peter Quill "take it. You can be trusted with one of the stones."

Quill hesitates for a couple of seconds before taking the Reality Stone "alright, we'll do out best."

Peter pats Quill on the shoulder "Now get out there and save the universe again."

Sending the Guardians away, Peter watches them take off towards the stars again.

Walking back into his house Peter starts Prepping breakfast as he always does, with the Power Stone hanging from his neck. 

Peter had decided to protect the Power Stone himself, deciding its safer with him than most others.

The days begin to pass into a comfortable lull as society adapts again when the lost return.

* * *

In time Peter and Gwen get married, and in an attempt to one-up himself Peter takes Gwen to Titan for their Honeymoon. The clash of infinity stones of the planet had shaken it enough and spread enough energy across the world for it to begin to recover, so Peter builds a home there.

With Tony getting in on the action Humanity swiftly reaches the space age within a few years, he and Peter had worked together and possibly gone overboard on the technology, making it a little too powerful. He was ecstatic when he found out that his patent for Badassium was passed, saying it was the second-best thing to ever happen in his life, only to receive a glare from Pepper "and what's the first."

"You two, I can't bring myself to put either of you ahead of the other" Tony barely saves himself with a swift reply.

Eventually, people do find out that Peter was the one who brought everyone back, but it doesn't change much except a few people trying to deify him.

It's five years after Peter had restored what the universe had lost and he now lives on the healing planet Titan despite his attempts to decline he was 'given' the planet for his services to the universe.

He now runs Parker industries from there and has turned the planet into his little personal project, to restore it entirely and make it a perfectly habitable world.

He is tinkering away in his lab when he hears a knock on the door. Moving away from the desk, Peter looks to the door "come in." 

The door opens, and Gwen runs in "Peter I have amazing news" she jumps into Peters's arms and kisses him "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in one day damn.  
> This is the last chapter, and I will stop here; this is the end of the story.  
> Those who followed the story since the beginning thank you.  
> And this who read it after I finished I hope you enjoyed.  
> This is the first multi chap work I have finished so this is pretty big for me ha an excellent new year's fellas.


End file.
